williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's Human Adventure is a TV movie created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It was aired on Plot This story starts with Sophie and PB&J asking WilliamWill2343 for help on protecting themselves from Proximity Corporation, who wanted to poach them for their new food product. So WilliamWill2343 uses The Shapeshifter Ray to turn Sophie and PB&J into humans and decided to go on quirky adventures in their human form. Meanwhile, PB&J's mom and dad gets kidnapped by Maxwell Proximity and takes them to their headquarters. So Sophie, PB&J, and WilliamWill2343 go to the Proximity Headquarters to save them. Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents...", followed by the title of the movie see Sophie and PB&J running to the WilliamWill Manor Sophie: "Quintion! Quintion! We must say something!" opens the door WilliamWill2343: "What is it, Sophie?" Peanut: "Some group of people from The Proximity Corporation want to poach us turn us into food! We needed some help on how to escape from them." WilliamWill2343: "Oh! I got an idea." Jelly: "What is it?" WilliamWill2343: "When you're being poached by evil people, the best thing is to become a human." Sophie: "A human? Sounds clever enough!" Baby Butter: "Hoo-man!" (Translation: "Human!) (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "Well, come inside and I'll let you be one!" Sophie: "This will be neat, Quintion!" Peanut: "What is it like to be one, anyway?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, you just going to have to wait and see. Now, at the count of three, one, two, three!" uses the Shapeshifter Ray to turn Sophie and PB&J into humans WilliamWill2343: "Now, how do you look?" Jelly: "Fantastic! And hey, we're wearing clothes because we are humans!" Butter: "Love ee!" (Translation: "Lovely!") WilliamWill2343: "Glad you liked it." Sophie: "I look beautiful! That polo shirt of mine suits my style." WilliamWill2343: "So what are you planning to do now that you're all humans?" Jelly: "Two words: Have fun!" WilliamWill2343: "Great idea, Jel! Let's go to IHOP together." Jelly: "Great idea, Quintion!" go to IHOP Greta Van Wamo: "Welcome to IHOP, what would you like?" WilliamWill2343: "I would like to have a Strawberry and Cream Crêpes with Mountain Dew for the drink." Sophie: "I would like to have Buttermilk pancakes." Peanut: "I'd like to have a Grilled Cheese Sandwich." Butter: "Ma and Ches!" (Translation: "Mac and Cheese!") Jelly: "And I want a Funny Face pancake." Greta Van Wamo: "Your orders will arrive shortly." sit at a nearby table Sophie: "You know, being a human is a lot of fun!" WilliamWill2343: "I'm glad to hear that, Sophie." waiter Johnson Capitola brings their food to the table Jelly: "Thanks, sir!" Johnson Capitola: "You're welcome." began to eat their food Baby Butter: "Yum!" Peanut: "We like this food!" WilliamWill2343: "Same here!" they are finished with their food Jelly: "I'm stuffed." Sophie: "So am I." WilliamWill2343: "Me too." (Burps, but covers his mouth) "Pardon me." Sophie: "So what do we do now?" WilliamWill2343: "How about we go to the arcade?" Peanut: "I hope I can improve my score on PAC-MAN." Jelly: "Or Donkey Kong Jr." Sophie: "Or even my personal fave, Bubble Bobble." WilliamWill2343: "Or Defender." go to the arcade Sophie: "Hey look! I can play Bubble Bobble!" (Goes to the Bubble Bobble arcade machine) to Jelly playing Donkey Kong Jr. Jelly: "I'm gonna make it....YES!" to Peanut playing PAC-MAN Peanut: "I love this awesome game! Go Pac-Man, go!" to WilliamWill2343 playing Defender WilliamWill2343: "I love this game! This is what I call a classic!" minutes later Jelly: "That was a lot of fun. Now, I wonder what we should do next?" WilliamWill2343: "How about if we go swimming in my pool at the WilliamWill Manor?" Peanut: "Great idea! That means we will have to wear swimsuits, though." go to the pool at WilliamWill Manor Sophie: "I can't wait to swim in this orange one-piece bathing suit!" Peanut: "Me too!" Jelly: "Me three!" Baby Butter: "Swim! Swim!" (Giggles) 4 jump in the pool via the diving board Peanut: "Hey! This is fun!" splashes water at Sophie's face Sophie: "He he. You soaked my face!" water back plays Marco Polo Jelly: "Marco!" Peanut: "Polo!" Jelly: "Marco!" Peanut: "Polo!" Butter throws a ball at Sophie Sophie: "Let's play catch, Butter!" Butter: "Ballie!" (giggles as Sophie throws the ball to Baby Butter, who catches it) minutes later Peanut: "Was that cool or what?" Jelly: "It was very cool, Peanut!" WilliamWill2343: "I think so, too. Now, what should we do?" Sophie: "Maybe the park to skip rocks and go biking?" WilliamWill2343: "Great idea, Sophie!" go to the park Sophie: "Look! There's a bike shack over there! We can ask the manager to rent some bikes for a while!" go to the bike shack Anilia Benson: "Hello and welcome to the bike shack." Jelly: "Can we rent 5 bikes for 2 hours, please?" Anilia Benson: "Yes, here you go." Sophie: "Thank you!" Anilia Benson: "Anytime. Have fun riding!" begin to ride their bikes with helmets on their heads Sophie: "Let's ride around the park, everyone!" Peanut: "OK!" WilliamWill2343: "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Jelly: "Couldn't agree with you more. Of course, it is!" hours later Sophie: "Looks like we'll have to return the bikes now." Peanut: "Back to the bike shack, guys!" the bike shack, They see a TV showing CNN News Cedric Alona: "Breaking News. The billionaire Maxwell Proximity has kidnapped two blue and purple otters named Opal and Ernest Otter." Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "Not my aunt and uncle! Sheesh." Cedric Alona: "They are taken to the Proximity headquarters in Birou City." Peanut: "We have to save mom and dad!" Jelly: "Let's go!" team goes to Proximity Corporation WilliamWill2343: "This is where they are! Let's go!" head inside the building Sophie: "Let's get to where they are in this building!" found Ernest and Opal Otter who are on a conveyor belt about to be smashed by a smasher Opal: "Someone save us!" Ernest: "Please, save-Wait! Looks like there are heroes that remind me of my kids and my niece!" WilliamWill2343: "That's because they are your kids and niece!" Ernest: "I knew it!" Sophie: "Don't worry, Aunt Opal and Uncle Ernest. We will get you in no time!" uses his rope to pull them out of the conveyor belt Peanut: "You alright?" Opal: "We're alright, my angels." Ernest: "We could've been crushed to death without your help." WilliamWill2343: "Now shall we go home?" Sophie: "Yes." iris out (The End) Category:TV Movies